


Last of the Original Gotei 13

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Everybody Dies, Gen, Last Thoughts, Memories, Reminiscing, Slight Kenpachi/Unohana, Slight Shunsui/Nanao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war may have been won, but the last remaining members of the Gotei 13 were no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Blood War Arc: Ichigo and co. killed Juhabach/Yhwach. A look into the last thoughts of the oldest members of the Gotei 13.

As he died, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto reflected on his unlife. He knew he had made some bad decisions and enforced laws he disagreed with, but it was part of his job as captain commander. He hoped Shunsui would be a better man than he.

For all his mistakes and unpopular decisions, Yamamoto was not a bad man. He was, to use a word he picked up from his forays into the human world, a politician. But he cared about the Gotei 13. He started it over two thousand years ago and watched it grow to the power it was today. He viewed the captains and lieutenants and all those shinigami who he commanded as his children, his family.

He may be old, but he wasn't stupid;

He watched the way Shunsui's lieutenant tempered him and the way she changed him for the better without him knowing - Genryusai doubted even she knew the affection they shared.

Or the way Jushiro watched over his division like a doting father; taking care of each member individually and how the younger shinigami came to him for advice and comfort, regardless of their division.

And how Zaraki, for all of his brute strength and uncouth behavior doted on Yachiru and the uncharacteristically tender side he showed in caring for her.

He saw the deep bond between the young prodigy Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumoto, a damaged woman who hid behind her careless behavior; the loyalty they showed and - despite Hitsuaya's complaints and annoyance with her - the fierceness they defended each other with.

And he watched Hinamori; so bright and cheerful, wilt and wither in the wake of Aizen's betrayal but slowly, like the sun peeking from the clouds after a heavy rainstorm, emerge from the shadows under the watchful and caring ministrations of her friends.

He watched as the young Kuchiki became less distant from his adopted sister and how Rukia herself blossomed in the wake of meeting the ryoka and his friends.

And how Komamura, forever loyal to him, found a place he was accepted without question.

When he had started the Gotei 13, he had not expected it to become a surrogate family for those without, for friendships and relationships to blossom. His intent was simply a military power, but he failed to realize that the true power came from those bonds: having someone to fight for, to protect, was where the true power of the Gotei 13 lay. He knew that now.

He only hoped that power would be enough to win the war, a war he should have ended all those years ago; a mistake he would always regret.


	2. Kyoraku Shunsui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunsui reflects on Nanao, Jushiro and the promise he made Yama-jii

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Kyoraku Shunsui looked at the sword protruding from his chest.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to survive, he was supposed to keep Yama-jii's memory alive. Yama-jii had chosen him because he had believed in his strength, believed he would be the one who would save the Gotei 13 and Soul Society.

He was not supposed to die.

He looked over Juhabach's shoulder, to his lieutenant. Ise Nanao was staring at him in such abject horror and disbelief, it caused him pain. Tears gathered in the corners of her beautiful violet eyes and he hated it. He hated when his Nanao-chan would cry, but mostly he hated being the reason for those tears.

He had never been able to tell her he loved her.

His gaze slid over to where his best friend stood. Ukitake Jushiro was frozen, his expression matched Nanao's: horror, disbelief, pain and a seething, furious anger.

A fierce surge of affection washed over Shunsui.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He mustered up enough strength to attempt another thrust of Katen Kyokotsu, but at the moment of impact, she shattered.

Juhabach grinned and dragged his sword upwards, slicing through Shunsui's chest and shoulder; bisecting him.

_So this is it..._ Shunsui mused as he felt himself fall, t _his is where it ends..._

_I'm sorry Juu..._

He chuckled at the memory of their first meeting; of the deer-in-headlights expression Jushiro had and the way he smoothly, innocently covered for him to the slight tilt of his lips in amusement as Misashi-chan had left. He had not expected a relative stranger - sure they had classes together, but they had never spoken - to cover for him that way. It was like a bond between them had always been there.

A beautiful friendship.

_I'm sorry Nanao-chan..._

He remembered little Nanao-chan. The grown woman trapped in a little girl's body; so intelligent and mature for her age. The way she idolized Lisa-chan and the devastation they had both felt when they had believed she was dead. He had read to her that night, and every night until she could read herself. He had loved her as a child. He just wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with her.

A lost chance.

_I'm sorry...Yama-jii_

He remembered the way Yama-jii would stare at him when he was chastising him for something he had done; stern with an inkling of amusement. He had never had a very good relationship with his father being the second son. Yama-jii was more of a father than Shunsui's birth father. He chose him to be captain-commander because he believed in him, in his strength.

A failed oath.

Shunsui heard an inarticulate sound of rage and saw Jushiro rush at Juhabach.

_No..._

His eyes slid closed.


	3. Ukitake Jushiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushiro remembers his and Shunsui's first meeting as he watches his friend die

Inseparable.

Platonic life partners.

The Gotei 13 knew; when one dies, the other won't be far behind. Which is why, as they watched Captain-Commander Kyoraku plummet to the ground, they knew Captain Ukitake wouldn't last much longer.

Ukitake Jushiro was a strong man despite appearances, he was one of the oldest captains and as such, had considerable power. Not as powerful as Shun though, not to mention cursed with a debilitating illness. Which is why everyone - Jushiro included - assumed he would be the first to go.

They had discussed it, of course. They discussed everything. Jushiro had been adamant about Shun not following his footsteps were he to die. He had not even entertained the idea that it would be the other way around.

Which was why, as he watched his best friend get cleaved in two, an uncharacteristic rage flooded him.

It was not supposed to be that way.

He launched himself at Juhabach, the man responsible for not only killing the man he viewed as a surrogate father, but also killing his first and best friend.

_"Hi!"_

_Jushiro looked up from his book and raised a dark brow. "_

_Um, can I help you?" he took in the stranger standing in front of him: scruffy brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. "_

_You...uh..." he scratched the back of his head, "you don't mind if I hide here do ya?" "_

_From what?" "_

_Shunsui Kyoraku! Get over here right now! You don't sleep with Mariko and then never talk to her again you bastard!"_

_The boy, Shunsui, looked panicked and Jushiro bit back a laugh. "_

_I suppose," he pushed his chair back to make room for Shunsui._

_A grateful look crossed the brown eyes as he scrambled between the desk and bookshelf and pulled Jushiro's coat over him. "_

_Thanks handsome," came the muffled voice, causing Jushiro to splutter._

_Minutes later, a petite brunette rounded the corner. "Ukitake-kun," she said, "have you seen anyone come this way?"_

_Jushiro looked up and blinked in feigned innocence, "sorry Misashi-chan, I haven't seen anyone...but if you tell me who you're looking for I can keep an eye out"_

_"Do you know Kyoraku Shunsui?" "_

_Can't say I do"_

_"Well, if you see a boy our age with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes let me know"_

_Jushiro smiled, "of course Misashi-chan, have a good day!" once she had left the library, Jushiro nudged the jacket, "she's gone, you can come out now"_

_Shunsui wiggled out of the jacket, "thanks handsome, I owe ya one...in case you haven't figured it out, I'm Kyoraku Shunsui"_

_"Ukitake Jushiro"_

_"Nice to meet you Juu-kun," Shunsui settled against the bookshelf, "what are you reading?"_

Sogyo no Kotowari impaled Juhabach in the stomach. The Quincy widened his eyes in shock before narrowing them in anger and driving his sword forward, right through Jushiro's chest.

Jushiro gasped, blood stained his lips. Juhabach pulled his sword out and Jushiro joined Shunsui on the ground.


End file.
